


Business is business

by Reve_13



Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: After Feilong and Mikhail confirmed their relationship, the first rule set between them was that they do not interfere with each other's work. Business is business, and love is love.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: Tao and his life with the clingy lovebirds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649569
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

_Lan Kwai Fong Bar Street_

In a crowded bar on the street, Mikhail and a few subordinates occupied a table. They had just signed a deal and they were celebrating it happily. Foreigners were very common in Lan Kwai Fong, so not many people had paid any attention to them, thinking that they were just another bunch of foreigners drinking senselessly.

"Boss, this deal is GREAT." Mikhail's right-hand-man Boris raised his glass, " Давайте выпьем за успех нашего дела (toast for our successful business)!"

"Давайте выпьем за успех нашего дела" The group responded, followed by their glasses clicking.

After a few glasses of spirits, even the Russians who were used to vodka were a little drunk. When Mikhail was about to return to Feilong's and his home, he heard the people at the table behind him talking.

Behind them were a few young people in their early twenties who, at a glance, know that they were not decent people. Probably some low-rank underlings of a gang.

"I went to trade with the boss last time and saw Liu Feilong of White Snake." One of the guys with a punk hairstyle said to his friends, "He is so beautiful, and looks like a woman from a distance. If I have a chance, I really want to try fucking him."

"Ha ha ha ha, I heard that he sleeps his way to the top, maybe it's possi ..." Before he finished speaking, his vision turned black and his body fallen to the table.

Mikhail stood at their table, holding the bottle of beer that he just used to beat the guy’s head. The bottle was broken and the pieces of glass scatters the table.

"What the hell did you say about Feilong?" Mikhail's eyes turned red from rages. Under the stimulation of alcohol, he couldn't control his anger at all, not that he usually did better. He pointed a gun at one of the young people. "Ah? Say it again! You want to touch my Feilong with your filthy hands?"

"Boss!" Boris caught up from behind, stopping Mikhail who was burning in anger. "There are too people here, let's finish the business in the office."

Mikhail's men rushed to the table. Being surrounded by several tall and strong Russians, and pointed at by Mikhail's gun, the young men almost wet their pants. Boris escorted the angry Mikhail out of the bar, while other men surrounded the young men and threatened them to follow.

"Go dig up where did these kids come from."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_White Snake Headquarters_

"Feilong-sama, this is the list of our purchases this month. Please take a look at it." Yoh passed the black-haired beauty a long list, "Starting from the second page is about raw ingredients."

"OK." Feilong sat behind his desk and read the documents carefully. "As for raw ingredients, we bought them from the Tigers, right?"

"Yes. Although their organization is not very big, they have the best quality among all the suppliers."

"Huh, the size doesn’t matter." Feilong considered a few possibilities, "What do you say if White Snake recruit them under our control ..."

"The cost we spend on raw ingredients will be greatly reduced, which is a good thing for White Snake."

"At the last transaction, the boys behind that guy were not polite." Feilong recalled the last trading clearly. Their boss could still be called as polite, but the boys behind him stared at him shamelessly, glancing from head to toe. Feilong, who had long been used to it, did not even need to ask to know what those kids were thinking.

“Feilong-sama, are you already considering what to do with them afterwards?" Yoh smiled gently. If their boss said he wanted it, then he would get it. Especially now that even if the White Snake did not have sufficient firepower, there was still the Arbatovs family to count on.

Ding ~

Feilong's cell phone rang which indicated a new message.

[Princess, I have work tonight so I can’t go home. Please do miss me. Kiss Kiss! ]

Feilong couldn't help smiling when he saw the text message that totally did not fit in the image of his lover. Yoh saw the expression in his face and knew instantly who the sender was. Feilong picked up the phone and replied.

[OK. Then I will have dinner with Yoh and sleep with Tao tonight. ]

"Yoh, I will go home after reading these. Please prepare the car to home at about thirty minutes later."

"Understood."

* * *

Feilong had dinner with Tao that night. When the child saw Mikhail was not at home, the child pestered Feilong and asked him to accompany him to read a book or listen to music together. Sometime later, they really fell asleep together.

The beauty opened his eyes in the next morning. There was no the usual warm embrace from the blonde man, but a little Tao nestled in his own bed.

_It seems that work is really busy._

After Feilong and Mikhail confirmed their relationship, the first rule set between them was that they do not interfere with each other's work. As the bosses of the two organizations, they felt the need to separate work and private life. Therefore, unless in a formal business meeting, Feilong would never ask about Mikhail's business. Mikhail would not dig up info of the White Snake from Feilong at home. The two organizations maintained a fair trading partnership.

The child in his arms felt the movement of his master and opened his eyes. "Fei-sama, good morning."

"Good morning." Feilong patted the child's hair. "I'm going back to White Snake today. I'll freshen up first. You can go back to sleep."

"No! Fei-sama, I'll pick your clothes while you freshen up." The boy jumped out of bed and opened Feilong's closet, carefully selecting his outfit.

When Mikhail was not home, breakfast would be served by two middle-aged maids. Instead of the usual western breakfast, today it was white porridge and Chinese churros. Feilong had his breakfast while reading the reports from the messages sent by his subordinates.

[Feilong-sama, I'm on the road to your house. Important info that I must talk to you directly. -Yoh]

"Important?" While eating his delicious white porridge, Feilong looked at the message puzzled. Usually Yoh would filter out less important matters for him. If Yoh said it was so important that he must report to him face-to-face, then it must be very urgent.

Within ten minutes, the doorbell rang, and Feilong’s guard opened the door. The rapid footsteps echoed in the corridor, and which immediately reached the dining room where Feilong was sitting in.

"Yoh, good morning. Is anything the matter?"

"Feilong-sama, please let me confirm that this has nothing to do with you?" Yoh’s forehead was covered with sweat, as if he really came all the way in a run.

"What is it?" Feilong asked with a frown.

"The Tigers was almost uprooted yesterday. Their warehouses were snatched up, and even their headquarters was burned."

"What?" Feilong frowned. "And our goods?"

"Yes, everything was robbed."

"Who did it?" Although it was a pity to lose the good quality supplier, Feilong could not care less about the Tigers. But when it came to stealing Feilong’s good, then it was as good as declaring war on White Snake.

"... The Arbatovs."

"..." Feilong suddenly understood Yoh’s question at the beginning. "No, I don't know anything about it."

The important trading partner of the White Snake was robbed by Arbatovs. To the outsiders, it seemed like the Arbatovs wanted to steal the Tigers' business. But for those who know the relationship between Feilong and Mikhail, it looked like Mikhail used the power of the entire family to pave the way for Feilong's business.

Feilong's phone rang suddenly and he looked at the caller ID. Lee Fu, the boss of the Tigers Gang.

"Hello. Liu Feilong’s speaking." Feilong answered the call with a calm voice.

"Liu Lobaan*, good morning." Lee Fu's rough voice came through the speakers which seemed to be a little weakened. Maybe he was injured yesterday. "Have you heard about last night?"

"Yes, I heard. Are my goods okay?" Feilong deliberately asked a question and acted innocent. "Lee Lobaan, we have already paid. I expect there shouldn’t be a problem?"

"Oh, Liu Lobaan, you’re playing a real damn good trick."

"What are you referring to? What does it have to do with me when you can’t protect your own goods?" Feilong replied with a provocative tone.

"Well, the goods of yours ... I'm afraid you have to ask YOUR Arbatov to take it back." Lee Fu said ironically, "Two o'clock, Room 201 of the Peninsula Hotel, just me, you, and Arbatov."

Feilong hung up the phone and carefully judged the current situation. It was nothing much if the money was gone. The problems lied with having no raw ingredients and no other good quality goods could be found in a short time. The White Snake drug trade could only be suspended. Mikhail must have robbed more than just the goods of White Snake’s. They took the best ingredients which meant they indeed controlled the source of the drug trade. It was the same reason that Feilong had planned to recruit the Tigers to White Snake, but it was taken a step ahead by Mikhail. Now that even the business of White Snake was in the grip of Mikhail.

Mikhail you bastard…

\----

* Lobaan = 老闆，Cantonese of "Boss", equivalent with the mandarin "laoban". A polite way to address the boss of organization/ owner of a shop etc. 


	2. Chapter 2

Located on the Kowloon Peninsula, The Peninsula Hotel was one of the most luxurious hotels in Hong Kong. As soon as Feilong stepped into the hotel with his subordinates, the staff immediately came to greet them and led them to Room 201.

Mikhail was resting his legs on the dining table when smoking a cigarette. His men stood behind him in silence. Three young men with blood stains all over their bodies and a swollen nose were lying down beside the table.

_Alas, I was planning to go home and kiss my dear Feilong and had a good sleep. These boys were so much troubles._

Feilong used key card and opened the door. When Mikhail saw the lover entered the room, he took a moment and almost dropped the cigarettes in his mouth. The men behind Mikhail nodded to Feilong to pay their respect to the leader of White Snake.

"Fei? Why are you here?" Mikhail hurriedly lowered his legs from the dining table and threw the cigarette into the ashtray. His princess smoked a high-quality Japanese-style pipe and did not like the smell of cigarettes.

"Oh, you have to ask?" Feilong raised an eyebrow and sit on the chair beside Mikhail. His men stood behind him like Mikhail’s. The beauty looked at the three boys on the ground, "Who are they?"

"Ah ..." Mikhail rubbed his hair. "Lee Fu's subordinates. One of them seems to be his son."

The door opened again and this time was Lee Fu. He was a slightly fat middle-aged man, who has almost lost all his hair. He was wearing a polo shirt with thick gold necklace that did not fit in his outfit. His look was in sharp contrast to the handsome Feilong and Mikhail in the room. Lee Fu's subordinates were also a group of people that looked like they were from the street. Feilong’s men were all dressed uniformly in shirts and trousers, matching their master’s elegance. Mikhail's subordinates on the other hands, were all casually dressed but were all obviously army-level professional. Even a child would know that Lee Fu’s were not in the same rank of league with the other two.

"Oh, Liu Lobaan, Mr. Arbatov, sorry for keeping you in waiting." Lee Fu looked at the two at the table and smiled pleasingly. He sat down in front of the two. The three young people who were on the ground saw their boss and wanted to get up. But the Russian kicked them on the stomach and forced them to get down again. Lee Fu knew it was not the time to say something, so he could only look at his son with distress.

Lee Fu clearly knew the power of the White Snake and Arbatovs. But when things happened like this, he could not help but to stand up against the two, or it would be difficult to establish leadership in front of his men in the future. Mikhail Arbatov robbed his goods but he still have the transportation route in hand. As long as he had the route, there was still a chance to make a comeback in the future. He decided that the current problem must be dealt with first. Now he had received the deposit but could not deliver the goods, it would stirred up a huge problem with his customers. Not to mention that his son was now lying on the floor with blood stain on his clothes.

Mikhail had a notorious reputation and was known as a cruel and incalculable person, which was difficult to deal with. But Liu Feilong was different. Although the White Snake was as powerful as the Arbatovs, he was a man that driven by emotion. He also heard the rumor on the relationship between the two. Lee Fu reckoned if he started with Liu Feilong, the negotiation might well better than expected.

"Liu Lobaan, I already told you the situation on the phone." He gave a smile of flattering to Feilong. Unexpected by him, this triggered Mikhail to be even angrier.

"You can save your words. This is a problem between me and you. Why did you drag Feilong to here?" Mikhail stared at Lee Fu's bald head.

"Oh, Mr. Arbatov. Now that the goods of the White Snake are in your hands, of course it is related to Liu Lobaan." Lee Fu carefully observed the expressions of Mikhail and Feilong, trying to verify if the rumors were true.

Mikhail for the first time knew that the goods he robbed were for the White Snake. No wonder his Feilong came in the room frowned. He must have been annoyed by the bald old man since morning. Alas, these boys are really troublesome.

"Lee Lobaan, I am the victim here." Feilong smiled at him slightly. His beauty almost stopped Lee’s heart, "Yoh, how much have we paid?"

Yoh, who was standing behind him, took out a document and read it in his usual emotionless tone, "White Snake bought two containers from Tiger Gang for a total price of 100 million Hong Kong dollars, half of it was paid as the deposit. It is expected to be settled tomorrow."

"Liu Lobaan, look, I didn't mean to not give you the goods." Lee Fu leaned on the back of the chair. "You have to ask YOUR Mr. Arbatov, why did he rob your goods?"

"Lee Lobaan, it seems like you still don’t understand the deal? Yoh, say it again." Feilong crossed his arms and smiled charmingly at Lee.

" White Snake bought two containers from Tiger Gang for a total price of 100 million Hong Kong dollars, half of it was paid as the deposit. It is expected to be settled tomorrow."

" White Snake bought two containers from Tiger Gang." Feilong repeated this sentence. "It has nothing to do with the Arbatovs. Give me the goods, or paid me back the deposit and the penalties for breaching the contract."

Mikhail almost laughed when he heard the words of his lover. He understood Feilong's strategy. Now the goods were in his hands, if his princess asked for it, he would be more than happy to sell him in the original price. If Feilong gave him so much like a kiss or a lovely night, he might as well give it for free on a silver plate. The goods were secured, the next step was to get back his money from Lee.

"..." Lee Fu also understood the strategy. His face reddened in anger, "Liu Lobaan, you are taking a really good move."

"Oh?" Feilong tilted his head, as if he couldn't understand him. Mikhail thought that his princess was really cute when acting innocent, "What did I do?"

"Oh, stop pretending." Lee Fu looked at Mikhail, "Did he pillow-talked you in this? I understand, with such beauty…"

"Huh, like father like son. Do you want me to make a hole in him?" Mikhail snorted, and gestured to Lee to look at his son on the ground.

"You!" Li Hu was anxious and furious. Although his son was good at nothing, he was still his own son. "Give me back my son and my subordinates!"

"The routes in the Golden Triangle." Mikhail grinned, although he always looked casual and not cared about the business, he knew clearly what Lee Fu’s last trump card was. Feilong looked at the lover's smile and sighed in his heart. Mikhail always had his final strike at the best time. There was no room for counter-argument, that sometimes even he could not convince Mikhail otherwise when he was determined. Lee Fu was definitely no match. "You see, I am a nice man and I didn't plan to kill you. I will settle in half of your shares."

Boris brought the contract to the table. It was not so much of a contract for cooperation, but an unequal contract to unilaterally exploit Lee. He had to do the dirtiest and most tiring jobs while Mikhail sit and get half of the money. Looking at his bloodied son lying on the ground, Lee Fu had no choice but to sign it.

Lee Fu gritted his teeth and supported his son to stand up. When he was about to leave, he was blocked by the men from White Snake.

"What about my goods? I don't think you can deliver it?" Feilong looked at the man who could hardly walk, "Give me back my money."

"Liu Lobaan, you really found yourself a good man." Lee Fu blushed in rages, "Please ask your subordinates to come with me and get your money!"

Feilong nodded and motioned for his men to follow. Lee Fu kicked open the door and left angrily. As soon as Lee’s men left the room, Mikhail’s expression changed from the cold and cruel one to the gentle smile Feilong see at home all the time.

"Fei, did you hear? He said I am a good man." Mikhail said to Feilong with a big smile.

"Oh, what is to be happy about when praised by a middle-aged old man?" Feilong crossed his arms. "Why did you rob him?"

"Ah ..." Mikhail rubbed his hair. Feilong didn't like him to show too much possessiveness outside home, "Why? I was drunk yesterday and I can't remember."

"Boris." The beauty raised an eyebrow and looked at the men behind Mikhail.

"That kid insulted you." Boris ignored the deadly stare from his boss and answered.

"..." Feilong's eyes showed tenderness. Although he didn't like Mikhail to make a show outside home, deep down he actually loved the feeling of being protected by Mikhail. He stood up and walked towards his lover, stretched out his hands to tidy up Mikhail's messy hair. The beauty leaned close to the blonde, with only inches of air between them.

"Princess ..." Mikhail looked at his love in surprise. It was rare for his dear princess to be so intimated to him in public.

"Misha. What about my goods? Shall we talk about it now?" Feilong smiled coldly. Mikhail could swear that he almost felt the cold sweat in his back. "Business is business, honey." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Fei, I haven't slept for a day, can I sleep and talk later?" Mikhail looked at his furious lover and said. It was not a problem to deal with Lee Fu, but he had to be concentrated perfectly to negotiate with Feilong.

"Who ask you to rob my goods in the middle of the night?" Feilong said sarcastically. His voice tendered when he saw his lover’s bloodshot eyes and the dark circles underneath. He reached out his hands and rubbed Mikhail's face. "Are you injured?"

"No ..." Mikhail rubbed his cheek against Feilong's hand. "Fei fei, shall we go home first?"

"Don’t butter up when you are not injured." Feilong pinched Mikhail's cheek and returned to his seat. "I will pay 80% of what I gave Lee."

"...This is unreasonable." Mikhail frowned. He paid so much effort to get the goods, there was no way he was giving it out in discounted price. "150%."

"90% and deliver to my warehouse by today." Feilong leaned on the back of his chair. "It’s cheap considered that you robbed me. I usually just killed them and pay nothing."

"... 130%, shipment to your warehouse included."

"Original price." Feilong blinked at Mikhail and tilted his head aside. He looked at Mikhail with an innocent expression that he knew Mikhail loved it, "Is it really impossible?"

"Coquette doesn’t work here." Mikhail tried his very best to resist his desire to kiss on the beautiful lips. "Business is business, dear."

"Boris." Feilong looked at the man standing behind the Russian. "Please take him back to Macau. He will not be allowed to return to our house until I get the goods at the original price."

"Huh!?" Mikhail was fully awaken from his drowsiness now, "Fei, this is a dick move."

"All is fair in war and love." Feilong stood up straight and waved goodbye to Mikhail. He deliberately said it out loud before leaving the room, "Yoh, come to my house for dinner. Tao said we will have steak tonight."

“Wait.” Mikhail yelled before Feilong left, “110%, that’s my minimum. Or 100% plus you will be wearing the clothes that I sent you a week ago when we fuck.”

Feilong blushed at his lover’s shameless words. He could never get used to Mikhail’s public intimacy, let alone announcing in front of their subordinates that they would be fucking even though everyone in the room knew their relationship. More than that, he remembered clearly the erotic costumes that Mikhail sent him.

“105% and I am not wearing it.” Feilong negotiated. The subordinates from White Snake and Arbatovs were all imagining the clothes that Mikhail sent.

“Deal.” It was a shame not getting Feilong into the leather dominatrix clothes, but the deal was good enough in business. He could always found a way to seduce his dear princess.

“Good.” Feilong looked at Mikhail with a playful smile, “A shame that it is not the original price. I am afraid you still have to sleep in your penthouse.”

“…Princess.” Mikhail reached out and tugged the sleeves of the beauty. He looked at Feilong mimicking the puppy eyes, trying to touch the softspot on the gorgeous man’s heart.

“…Fine.” He could never stand how cute his evil lover could be. He leaned over to the blonde and whispered in his ears, “but tonight you are wearing the clothes that I sent you.”

“Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**People under 18 should not be reading this. You can consider the last chapter as the end of story and this is an extra.**

* * *

Mikhail was exhausted from the fights, the robbery, and the negotiation. He was too tired to even change off his suit before he fell on the bed and sleep. Feilong sighed, and tugged his childish bear in.

Hours later and the sun was set. Feilong walked in the bedroom and found his lover was still sleeping like a baby. He squeezed his cheek hardly, “Wake up and eat dinner now.”

“……Morning dear.” Mikhail woke up and rubbed on his reddened cheek, “You know, you can give me a kiss or a hug to wake me up.”

“That is reserved for those who behaved, like Tao.”

The dinner was steak in black pepper sauce with French fries and a cream mushroom soup, which is very typical western style dinner in Hong Kong. Feilong opened a bottle of red wine and was nice enough to pour Mikhail a glass too. Dinner was perfect, except for the occasional grins that indicated that the beauty was up to no good in his mind. 

“Tao, Mikhail and I would have some important things to discuss tonight. Would you please stay in your room?” Feilong smiled warmly to the kid, who was not innocent enough that he immediately understood what would be happening tonight.

“Sure. Fei-sama, Mr. Arbatov, good night.” The kid took his plates to the kitchen sink, and left for his bedroom.

“Dear, are you well-fed and watered now?”Feilong smiled at the blonde charmingly.

“Yes…?” Mikhail was taken aback from the suspicious smile, “And…?”

“Go upstairs and change into what I gave you last week.” Feilong demanded, “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” 

Mikhail was never embarrassed or shy at any bedroom fun they had, nor did he mind to let Feilong to control everything. He took out the clothes in the closet and stripped himself. It was a black see-through sleeveless, one size smaller than his usual. His chest muscle and abs almost popped out of the clothes. Mikhail thought about it twice and decided to remove his underwear before putting on the leather trousers on. It was so tight that his curves was showing.

He sat on the armchair waiting for his love to come up. He had no idea what Feilong wanted to do, except for some eye candy from his muscular body. In any case, he was always cooperative when his princess came out of some bedroom fun ideas.

As expected from the punctual leader of White Snake, Feilong opened the door at exactly ten minutes later. He was still in his usual home clothings, a causal cheongsam with a loosely tied up long pants. He walked towards Mikhail and commanded him, “Put your hands on your back.”

Mikhail cooperated, and Feilong cuffed his hands with a cuff that was designed for bedroom use. It had fur around it so it would not hurt the hands.

“Dear, drink this up.” Feilong took a glass of what appeared to be water out. He pressed it to Mikhail’s lip.

The Russian trusted his lover that he would not poison him. He drank the whole glass in one go. Feilong smiled, and led Mikhail to lie down on their bed, with his cuffed hands above his head. The beauty then pulled the armchair to right in front of the bed. He sat down and stared at the blonde man.

“You have the balls to rob me and rip me off.” Feilong smiled at the man adorably, “Let me see what I should do with you.”

“…Dear, it was just 5 percent.” Mikhail rolled his eyes, “Isn’t it a fair deal?”

“Oh, sure. As your business partner, I would love to show you a demo of our goods.” Feilong spoke in a professional tone but he grinned.

“……What? Honey, I thought you sell drugs.” Mikhail could not believe his ears. Did he just drugged him? He did not feel anything special at the moment, but surely some kinds of drug would take time for the effect to kick in. He looked at the long-haired beauty who was looking at him with anticipation.

“Our brand new product, aphrodisiac.” Feilong spoke as if he was selling the product, “This one would make your head completely conscious but you just could not resist the sexual arousal. I haven’t name it yet, any idea?”

“God…” Mikhail looked at his cuffed hands, admiring his lover’s creativity in punishing him for stealing from him. Feilong smiled and gently touched his cheek, as if he was checking whether the effect had started.

“Well, I better get changed.” Feilong left for the walk-in closet in their room. Mikhail started to feel his body warmer than usual, but he was unable to take off his top or pants with his cuffed hands.

Feilong walked out in the leather dominatrix clothes Mikhail sent him. It was a leather jumpsuit, with long sleeves and long pants so tight that one could traced the curves of the wearer but no skin was exposed. The metallic zipper on it and the heeled boots added the sense of erotic to it. He left the whip in the walk-in closet, knowing Mikhail hated it so much.

Mikhail gasped when he saw the sexy beauty standing in front of him.

“Oh dear…You are killing me.” Mikhail’s body was hot like hell now. He twisted on the silk bed sheet hoping to cool himself down. His erection was even harder now that he saw his love in the most erotic clothes ever, but was restricted in the tight leather pants.

Feilong leaned on his lover, but careful enough to leave an inch between them. His long hair brushed on the blonde man’s chest. “Do I look good?”

“Hell yes.” Mikhail arched his muscular body, hoping to touch his lover’s flawless skin but failed. Feilong stood straight. He opened the drawers of the bedside table, and took out the sex toys that Mikhail bought in their trip to Japan.

“What if…” The beauty showed his lover the toys and smiled at him seductively, “I play with these in front of you?”

“…God no.” Mikhail closed his eyes hopelessly. He could almost come just for hearing his lover’s dirty talks. He could not imagine how hard he would be to actually see it, and how much his member would hurt staying in the super tight pants.

“Misha.” Feilong spoke in a husky voice, “Open your eyes and look.”

Feilong sat on the armchair, with his legs spread open. He was still wearing the leather jumpsuit so no skin was exposed. He touched himself on the leather, his eyes half closed, but were looking at Mikhail’s face, and his lips slightly parted. “Ah…Misha…”

“……” Mikhail thought that his soul is in heaven now. He craved for the flawless skin under the damn leather so much that he was pulling the cuff with his strongest force.

The cuff was afterall designed for bedroom use, not for capturing the the strong and muscular predator. Mikhail broke the chain in between the cuffs and his hands were set free. Feilong startled at the sound of the break of metals and looked up. His lover’s eyes were bloodshot, as if a leopard preparing to attack the helpless prey. His groin was obviously much bigger than before.

_Damn, the cuff is useless._

Mikhail crawled to the end of the bed, so elegant that he looked like a dangerous cat. Feilong licked his lips seductively, as if he was inviting the man. The blonde stood up and lifted the beauty up. He put the beautiful man gently on the bed and leaned on him. He kissed the man’s rosy lips, then to the neck and the body without removing leather clothes. He touched the perfect body as if it was a masterpiece of arts. Their groin was rubbing against each other.

“Fei…” The blonde struggled to remove his leather pants with one hand, and the other reached to the bedside table for the condom. “You are so devily hot.”

“Have you learnt your lesson, honey?” Feilong smiled while removing his dominatrix clothes.

“Yes, my queen.” Mikhail thrust in at one go, making the beauty moaned in both pleasure and pain. 

Hot night.

* * *

_Extra_

“Seriously, you snatched up their whole warehouse just because they insulted me?” Feilong rested his head on the blonde man’s arm. “Why?”

“I always act according to my heart.” Mikhail kissed on the beauty’s cheek, “But I have given my heart to you.”

“Sweet talker.” Feilong smiled, “What should I name the drug?”

“…Queen.”

* * *

"Boss, we only received 100 million from White Snake, 5% is missing." Borris double checked again on the money that Feilong sent them.

"What? I'll call Fei." Mikhail took out his phone and texted the beauty. Soon a reply was received.

[I wore the clothes, so it's 100%. Deal.] 

"Damn it." Mikhail was speechless. He completely forgot about this deal and obviously he was rip off when drowning in his fei's sexy flirt. 

"......He wore it?" Boris guessed what happened immediately, by looking in his boss's blank face. He could not resist the temptation to ask, "What was it?" 

"A super hot queen that was seductive enough for me to lost money." 


End file.
